


Burning Bridges

by KairouWatoshimi



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairouWatoshimi/pseuds/KairouWatoshimi
Summary: She could burn all the bridges she wanted but their bond was something even the gods themselves couldn’t break; no matter how many times they’re separated, they’ll find each other. Again and again and again. In this life, and in the next.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **AU after Alex is made field agent. I honestly don’t know where I’m going with this story, just that every chapter is a response to a Silk Upon Steel challenge so we’ll see where it takes me. Also, characters are a lot less evil than their canon counterparts so this story might be a lot more lighthearted than it really should be.**

Nikita was dead.

And Alex was concentrating a bit too hard on keeping her expression calm, cool, and collective to notice the look of utter devastation on Michael’s face when Percy made his gleeful announcement. She did not however, missed the way Michael slammed his fist into the wall when Percy left Operations. Alex watched with wide eyes as a stony-faced Michael stormed his way out of the room, agents jumping out of his path as he went.

 _“Like a cancer,”_ Michael had described her mentor.

“What’s up with Michael and Nikita?” she asked the quiet room. “Noticed it, did you?” was Birkhoff’s only response and he didn’t elaborate any further, choosing instead to stuff his face full of chips.

And while he didn’t _seem_ to be acting differently, Alex thought he looked a bit depressed. She thought about Nikita’s warning to her all those months ago, about how she was probably going to make friends even within the walls of an organization like Division. Alex hadn’t believed her then but now knew that Nikita was speaking the truth. She wondered if Nikita was speaking from experience and wondered further if Birkhoff and Michael were friends that Nikita had made during her time here, friends that she had left behind when she escaped.

Alex looked back to Birkhoff’s almost-angry chewing, then to the crack in the wall Michael had left behind and wondered if she should tell them that Nikita was alive and well the last time she checked. Which was ten minutes ago. An hour after Percy’s men had “killed” her and fifty-eight minutes after Percy himself had confirmed the kill.

 _(Obviously he_ still _hadn’t learned that kills shouldn’t be confirmed without a body present)._

Nikita, Alex thought, was a phoenix.

**Author's Note:**

> **[Silk Upon Steel Challenge: Phoenix](http://silk-upon-steel.tumblr.com/post/155076112721/theme-phoenix-word-count-random-number-generator); 292 Words**


End file.
